132nd Annual Hunger Games (SYOT: OPEN)
by Eros Valentines
Summary: SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute) Hunger Games Story! In the 132nd Hunger Games, the Capitol wants another treat after the Games from last year. They're looking for something that they can talk about for years to come. An entertaining game at the cost of 23 lives. Only 1 will survive. Who will stand above the rest to claim the title of Victor of the 132nd Annual Hunger Games!


_**President Pier's POV: **_

I look around the room. In total there are four people inside of this one. One room out of hundreds in the mansion in which I live. Arguably the four in this room are some of the most powerful people in Panem and the world at this time.

There is me, the President of Panem. The 46-year-old man who has been able to hold the country with an iron grip. Controlling everything in the Capitol, the Districts, and what little remains outside of our District walls.

I've been President for 12 years and I don't plan on retiring anytime soon. Any rebellion or hope that a Victor or District has ever inspired has been squashed and extinguished with ease. I, along with the other people in this room know each risk that happens in an arena or out of it must be handled with extreme care and precision.

To my left sits the Head Gamemaker of the past five Hunger Games, Nevid Expanse. Surprisingly he's been doing well. He wasn't even placed into the position by force as the Head Gamemaker before him actually made it to retirement. His last arena a redesign of a Capitol Hotel into a giant Death-Trap truly was one of the most spectacular arenas we've had in years. Having the arena placed right in the center of the Capitol couldn't have been a better decision for the event.

Across from me sits Chesire. The host of the Hunger Games. His cat-like features have always put me off and disturbed me. I have no doubt it does the same to the tributes and District citizens. Although, as much as I am disturbed by him, I do realize his importance to the Games and the Country.

And finally and most importantly, to my right sits the Victor of the 131st Hunger Games, Cameron Plunder of District 1. She became a star as soon as she entered the arena as she was able to dislocate a tributes jaw with a swift kick to the face. She was able to rack up an astonishing 7 kills and was a fan favorite to win since Day 3. As the latest Victor, her loyalty to the Capitol must be ensured.

"I'm glad we could all be in attendance today," I say as I continue to draw my eyes over the other three. Making sure they know the full importance of what this meeting is. "We have another Games coming and we all know that times like this can get tough for all of us. I want us all to remain strong and together as one." I finish putting emphasis on my last word.

"You know we all stand behind you," Cameron says leaning back in her chair. Her hair is done up in blonde braids. I figure she must have an interview with the cat tonight. "District 1 is ecstatic I won even with the loss of Blen." She says mentioning her District partner who was surprisingly killed on Day 5. It was tragic for a Career to go out that early but it sure did give Cameron the arc we needed.

"The arena is being finished as we speak. A few last touches here and there and it would pretty much be tribute ready by tomorrow." Nevid enters, "We're trying to do something new this year that I'm sure you, and everyone watching will love."

"Good. After Camerons win we need something good. In my opinion Cameron you're the first good winner we've had in a few years and your support of the Games will only bring good things to you and your District." I insert as I turn to look at the Victor.

"District 1 and my allegiance is not under question," Cameron says confidently. For only being 17 she does have a strange power about her.

"Well, it's all settled! We have everything we need then?" Chesire interrupts as he stands up from the table, his body slinking and his smile stretched out across his face. "Are Cameron and I free to go now? We do have a very important interview to attend too." his eyes forming yellow slits.

"Yes," I say finishing the meeting and the event.

The two who remained seated join Chesire in standing and walking towards the door. I reach into my pocket and retrieve a cigarette. As they open the door to leave I turn to them.

"I look forward to seeing all of you at the Games this year. Let's try not to disappoint."

****In this SYOT it's occurring in a timeline where the rebellion never happened and Katniss was never in the Games.**

**I'm looking for 24 unique and fun tributes to enter these games. Sorry for the lame chapter but I figured I needed to send something out before I just started looking for tributes. The application form is on my profile and I hope you can PM the application. As soon as I get enough tributes I'm going to start with the Reapings. **

**I've finished 2 SYOT's before on another account but I'm looking to start fresh here! Good luck and I look forward to reading your applications soon!**

**-Eros**


End file.
